


A special child, indeed

by curlycomfort



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Food, Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlycomfort/pseuds/curlycomfort
Summary: Even torn apart, a Mandalorian could unite with his culture by tasting a Mandalorian dish cooked with care. And... quite frankly, Din was rather tired of the tasteless mush he'd had to chow down more often than not.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A special child, indeed

_The Child_ had a tendency to observe him at every waking moment that wasn't occupied with causing mischief in his ship or attempting to steal the little metal ball that, to this day, was probably his favourite object to hold on to. It wasn't the type of stare used in an attempt to scrutinize the intentions out of someone else, Grogu just seemed to like looking at him. The same wide eyed gaze that followed him around the small kitchenette tucked into one of the ship's walls, a barely used feature under the efficiency of prepackaged rations.

Cooking, as it were, was something he indulged in whenever the stars aligned the right way and he had the time, the freedom and the materials to put something together. In a galaxy so wide and diverse, so far away from home and his roots, the simple act of putting together a Mandalorian dish with his own hands made him feel just a little more at home. His ancestors had eaten the same dishes, had followed the same careful steps to blend spices and tastes together.

Even torn apart, a Mandalorian could unite with his culture by tasting a Mandalorian dish cooked with care. And... quite frankly, Din was rather tired of the tasteless mush he'd had to chow down more often than not. Most Mandalorian dishes were so packed with spices that only a small fraction could manage a bite without suffering the onslaught of flavour and spice. A dish as such wouldn't sell in cantines and restaurants, therefore, it was a rarity to see outside the Mandalorian coves.

**"Tiingilar."** He told the Child, approaching the makeshift seats he'd arranged around the Razor Crest to sit and eat together. The Mandalorian lowered himself on the available spot, hands firmly holding onto the pair of steaming bowls -one smaller than the other- holding their lunch. The Child's portion of stew had been made without spice; Din didn't want to risk overwhelming the young one's mouth with such a strong dish. Grogu's gaze left him in order to dive into the hearty vegetable and meat stew, the bowl slightly trembling with the pleased purrs of the Child.

Din tucked into his own share, helmet slightly tilted upwards so he could fit the spoon under the edge without a problem. He ate slowly, in contrast to Grogu's quick shovel, relishing in the kick of spice that resuscitated his tasting buds almost immediately. When the Mandalorian lowered his half eaten bowl for a small pause, he found himself under the watchful gaze of the Child once again. (Somehow, he'd moved closer.) As soon as the bowl came close to him, he attempted to reach into it with a small clawed hand, whining his disappointment when Din moved it away from reach.

**"No."** He warned firmly. **"It's too strong for you."**

The creature whined again, arms stretched out towards the bowl in a pitiful attempt to get to it. Din held his ground for a good while, then sighed heavily once he realized Grogu wouldn't give up.

**"Okay... but just one bite."** He scooped a piece of meat and carefully pushed it into the Child's mouth. Grogu chewed enthusiastically, and the Mandalorian awaited the painful reaction with a tense set of shoulders. Nothing seemed to happen, much to his surprise, until the Child's mouth suddenly clamped shut and his little body violently shook with an onslaught of consecutive sneezing. The offered piece of meat made its return quickly, splatting against his helmet wetly.

Din sighed heavily, then stood to find some water for the squealing child.

_A special child, indeed._


End file.
